The Jellicle overlook in my view
by demeter124
Summary: Well its my first story so i just went for it and well..... here it is.


**The Jellicle's**

The entire city was quiet. The pests asleep from their long day of survival from the cats. The dogs snoring from their day of cat chasing. All were asleep except one part of the city. The junkyard. There were noises of singing… it started with the line "Are you blind when you're born" followed by other voices. None sounded human. So who could it be? It was the cats!?!?! They called themselves the "Jellicle's". They all had very unique names… the cats that spoke the most had the most peculiar names, such as Munkustrap, Demeter, Old Deuteronomy, Rum Tum Tugger, Bombalurina, and Grizabella. It turned out that Grizabella was a cat that left the Jellicle's and returned despised by all the others except Demeter and the kittens. All had wonderful fur coats. Demeter was a she-cat who was a mixture of red, black, yellow, and slight gold on her face. Munkustrap had amazing texture of black and gray with mostly black on his face. Rum Tum Tugger had a leopard chest with a brown fluffy mane that he fluffed most of the time with a black body. Old Deuteronomy was an old shaggy cat and mostly gray. Bombalurina was mostly red with a small amount of white down her chest to her hips. Grizabella was also a shaggy gray cat who had a black inner coat that shined in the sun, plus she had a long tail. They all were having fun under the moonlight until Grizibella walked in from behind a ragged towel and looked around at the cats that left as she walked in closer. Munkustrap kept a close eye on her to make sure nothing bad happened to her or the kittens. After all except the kittens and the two adult cats were still there she decided to leave so she left the same way she entered. When she left all returned and continued their fun or duties. Munkustrap was the protector of the tribe and his father was Old Deuteronomy. Rum Tum Tugger was just a cat of fun but he is Munkustrap brother so that means he is also Old Deuteronomy's son. Demeter was a care taker of all the kittens. Bombalurina was to a cat of fun. So all went back to their duties or back to what they did before Grizibella came in. So this went on until the sun started to arise. When all were walking to their den's an evil red cat ran in and tried to steal Demeter away. He's name was Macavity. Macavity was the most evil cat on all of London. He lived in a warehouse on the other side of London. He wanted to control all of the Jellicle's so he would steal any cat he could manage to get so he decided to get Demeter but Munkustrap was to quick he came up and grabbed Demeter out of his clutches and then scratched him across the face but Macavity did the same and it all ended up as a long fight between Macavity and Munkustrap. Munkustrap ended up being tossed to the side with a large gash across his shoulder. All of the kittens treated him while the boy cats stood up and approached Macavity and scratched him across the stomach and the neck. Macavity didn't have enough energy to fight back so he decided to leave with a large electrical exit so he ran up the trunk of a car and grabbed two electrical plugs and put them together which caused an electrical sequence along his body from top to bottom which caused him to fall to his death behind a pile of crushed cans. All of the cats were happy to have Macavity gone forever. But there still was Grizibella. As they all were turning from the sight of Macavity disappearance they spotted Grizibella. A kitten names Pounceival walked up to Grizibella acting like he wasn't going to harm her but he scratched her across the arm. She then pulled her arm back like a wise man would do when a snake snapped at his arm. She then went to the middle of all of the cats singing about her misery without the Jellicle's. When she finished all of the cats were touched from her experience without her old friends and people who cared for her. Then Old Deuteronomy decided to send her to be reborn in the heavy side layer. (What we call heaven) All took Grizabella's hands and handed her over to the next cat. Lastly it was Old Deuteronomy which he bowed to her in respect and put his arm around her and he then led her on top of a large tire which rose into the air until it was seven feet in the air. That is when a stairway appeared and Grizabella walked up it to the top where she would enter the Heavy Side Layer. The stairway then rose up while all of the cats went back to their daily duties or activities. All went well for the rest of the time in the junkyard. No worries about Macavity appearing and stealing a kitten or a cat, or Grizabella coming in the Junkyard and spreading her sadness to all but the happiness of no worries now filled the void of all of the things they didn't have on their mind anymore. So all ended well for….. "The Jellicle's." but was it over….NO!!! All were having their fun until one night there was a storm that made all of the trash slide down their piles. Of course the cats couldn't put the junk back so who else would be able to do it? All of the cats were worrying about who was going to put the trash back up on the piles and out of the way. The all worried until they heard a car door. Munkustrap said to all "HUMAN"S!!! HIDE!!!" All began to worry a lot more than before. All hide in there hidden dens. Then two tall men climbed up to the top of the junk and said "Well this will take a while to pick up… and if it isn't soon we'll go out of business" said the tallest man. The other man replied by saying "You're right… Let's have a fresh start in the morning." The other man agreed as they left. All of the cats came out when the cars went off. All started to panic but Munkustrap stopped them. He then said "We will have to stay in our dens while the trash is being picked up". "Well we could stay in Macavity's old warehouse while they are tiding up, he is dead so it is empty" said Demeter. "That is true" replied Munkustrap. "So we will stay in the warehouse" Munkustrap told all of the Jellicle's. Then all went to their dens to pack their things. After all of the Jellicle's finished packing they set out to the warehouse. When they got to the front of the warehouse all entered it but it wasn't as small as they thought it was. There was tunnel that lead underground. Bombalurina went through the tunnel and came back saying "There is a lot more room down that tunnel." So all of the cats followed Bombalurina down the tunnel. When they all entered the end of the tunnel there was a 50x50 ft. room. Then all of them settled in different parts of the room. After they all settled in the men and boys of the Jellicle's went out to find some food so that no one would starve. So all left while the women cleaned the kittens and themselves. It took a couple of hours until the food patrol returned. They returned with 32 pheasants. Then the pheasants were handed to the ladies so that could cook them. While the food was cooking the men and the boys were explaining the next Jellicle ball where all of the cats would mate with their true love of the Jellicle's. "Well I believe that I am hosting the next Jellicle ball" said Munkustrap. All of the people that surrounded him looked surprised. Except for the Rum Tum Tugger. He stood up and said "Well I am not surprised; I have always known Tum Tugger sat back down and flicked his spike collar. All of the cats besides Munkustrap did the same to their collars. Either spiked or with metal studs. Munkustrap had a look on his face that explained that he was very unimpressed that they would do the same as Tugger. Then the food was done so all got their share and went to their dens. When all finished they went to their dens and laid down for a good night's sleep. The next morning Munkustrap ran to the junkyard to see if the junkyard was finished. When Munkustrap entered the junkyard it was clear!!!! Munkustrap immediately ran back to the ware house and woke every cat up and told them "pack up… the junkyard id cleared!!!" All of the cats and kittens prepared to return to the place where they were born and had the best times of their lives. When they returned to the junkyard instead of unpacking they just threw their packs in their dens and ran to the middle of the junkyard to roll in the dusty ground and make odd shapes in the dirt. But Munkustrap was planning the Jellicle ball because it was in two days!!! He had to make sure that there would be enough food and different songs to dance to so everyone could chose their mate and do the Jellicle traditional dance to clarify the fact that the two would be mates. Munkustrap worked so hard that the two days just flew by. When he finally finished it was three hours till the ball began. All of the decorations were up the C.D player he found was running on the house next to the junkyard. Everything was prepared. But before everyone started they had to take roll to make sure everyone was their except for the kittens who were snuggled in their beds asleep. When roll was finished the ball began. Rum Tum Tugger approached Bombalurina and asked "Will you be my mate?" Bombalurina agreed as fast as light and began the traditional dance. All of the other cats did the same but Munkustrap didn't ask Demeter yet. Rum Tum Tugger walked over and said "Don't worry. She won't bite. And I'm sure she likes you to and she might be waiting for you." Munkustrap then stood tall and walked over to Demeter and said "Um…..hi Demeter…..I was wondering if you…well… um… want to be my mate?" He then stood in the same place stiff and biting his lip. Demeter stood up and hugged him tightly and said "YES!!!! YES I WILL BE YOUR MATE MUNKUSTRAP!" Munkustrap was excited. He then led her to the dance floor where they started the dance. All was then happy as everyone finished their dances and returned to their dens mated and happy. And had a complete family.

**THE END**


End file.
